What If Saga 1: Dark Lord, White Lady
by Larky-chan
Summary: ON HOLD!INFO ON AUTHORPAGE!Chichi has secrets and with the apearence of an old enemy at the World Martial Arts Tournament, they come out and reveal things you would never have believed!
1. Default Chapter

Dark Lord, White Lady  
  
Hello everyone! It's me again! I have a new story and it is the first in a series of What if stories, this is volume one, featuring our favorite Sayajin's wife, Chichi. Why is she so paranoid? What if she wasn't who everyone thought she was? Well that is what this story is about, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Ranma 1/2, or Sailor Moon, but the idea is mine, and if you steal it I'll hurt you!!  
  
  
Usagi cried, tears streamed down her face as she ran. ' No! I can't believe it!' Usagi thought as she continued to run as fast as she could to escape him. ' Momorou,' she thought with hate, ' You killed them.'  
***Flashback***  
" Rei, guys, I'm here!" Usagi exclaimed, opening the door to the shrine. She gasped in horror, dropping her book bag. The shrine was painted with blood. Usagi's legs collapsed out form under her and she sank to the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the lifeless bodies of her friends, her senshi. A figure stepped from the corner of the room, covered in blood. Usagi looked at the figure, stood up, and ran to him. She buried her head in his head.  
" Momorou, they're dead, how can they be dead!?" Usagi said crying. The dark haired man smiled cruelly, and brushed back the girls silver blonde hair.  
" Good night, Usako," he said bringing his hand down sharply on her temple, knocking her out. Usagi went limp in his arms. Momorou carried her to another room in the shrine and laid her down on the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
" You belong only to me, Usako," he said as he left. An hour later Usagi woke up, clutching her head.  
" What happened?" the girl asked then gasped as the memories rushed back, " No, Mom, Dad, Shingo!" she yelled, teleporting to her home. Again she found a blood bath, and the man who caused it. Momorou wiped a drop of blood from his cheek and smiled at Usagi with hungry eyes. She gasped and backed up.  
" Hello, Usako," the dark haired man said. Usagi turned and ran.  
***End Flashback***  
Usagi ran and ran, trying to escape Momorou. " Just a little farther," the blonde girl panted out between breaths. Usagi turned the corner into the alley, then stopped and teleported.  
***The Gates of Time***  
Setsuna looked up from the time pool, tears in her eyes and turned around. " I'm sorry, hime, I didn't see it until now," Setsuna told Usagi. The blonde girl looked up, tears spilling out of her eyes.  
" Why, Puu? Why did he do it?" Usagi whispered.  
" When Beryl had him, he...changed, went insane," Setsuna sighed, " Now, he thinks that you belong to him and will kill anyone who gets close to you, oh, Hime, I'm so sorry! If only I had foreseen this!" Setsuna exclaimed. Usagi looked up again and smiled sadly.  
" It's all right, Puu, there wasn't anything you could do and it is done and in the past now," she said staring off into the emptiness of the time gates.  
" What am I going to do? Everywhere I go he will follow, everyone I get close to will die," she said in a soft voice, just staring.  
" Not necessarily," a new voice interjected. Usagi turned around and sighed.  
" Mother," the blonde girl said as she ran towards the fairylike woman. Queen Selenity caught her daughter in a tight embrace and stroked her hair soothingly.  
" It's ok," the queen said softly as Usagi cried into her shoulder.  
" What did you mean, my Queen?" Setsuna asked. Queen Selenity sighed and stopped stroking her daughter's hair.   
" Send her to the dimension of her birth, Setsuna," the queen said softly. Setsuna nodded thoughtfully. Usagi looked from one to the other.  
" What are you talking about?" she asked. The queen sighed again.  
" Your father was not Lunarian, he was of a warrior race called Sayajin's from another dimension. He was the crown prince and he already had a son," Queen Selenity told her daughter, " But in order to go back you have to regress to the age you were when you left," Usagi raised an eyebrow, " eleven years old," the queen finished. Usagi's jaw dropped.  
" But why?" seventeen year old Usagi whined. Setsuna smile.  
" Because that is the rule," the green haired woman answered. Usagi sighed and nodded in agreement. Setsuna raised her staff, " You will have all the memories and knowledge you have now, but with the emotions of an eleven year old, you will be eleven," the time guardian told Usagi as her staff began to glow. Usagi felt herself shrinking.  
" Now, Hime, your name is Chichi and your father is the Ox King. You're a human fighter...lets see..." Setsuna said inspecting the girl. Usagi looked down and saw herself wearing a leather biking outfit. She looked up and glared at Setsuna.  
" What am I wearing!?" Usagi asked in an angry voice. Setsuna ignored her and pulled out a box from her subspace pocked, opening it to reveal a black wig. Usagi eye the wig.  
" What is that for?" she asked nervously. Setsuna smiled.  
" For you, Chichi isn't blonde and with a little magic, nothing will be able to remove it except you, and a little illusion will change your eye color..." Setsuna trailed off as she began to put the wig on Usagi and cast the necessary spells that would change her eye color and make it seem as if Usagi's skin would tan. The time guardian stepped back and surveyed Usagi thoughtfully.  
" Yes, that will work," the queen, said to the new Chichi. Chichi muttered under her breath. Setsuna smiled again.  
" Now, Chichi, remember you will have to use magic to make yourself age once you reach twenty because as a Lunarian, you will not age physically after your twentieth birthday," Chichi nodded.  
" Time to go then," the green haired woman said. Chichi sighed and hugged her mother goodbye. Setsuna raised her staff and a red light infused Chichi, blinding her.  
" Good bye daughter..." Queen Selenity whispered, tears in her eyes even though she knew her daughter was only following her true destiny.  
' I will never allow anyone I love to be hurt again,' Chichi swore as she disappeared.  
***DBZ Universe***  
Chichi looked around at the new world and started walking. A little ways down the road she met a man named Yamcha. After he left, Chichi felt her face burning in embarrassment.  
" I have never felt so embarrassed in my whole life, I can't believe I actually acted like this!" Chichi exclaimed. Suddenly she saw a boy that looked about her age.  
" Are you Chichi?" he asked, his tail flicking back and forth. Chichi nodded.  
" Uh huh, I'm Chichi, who are you?" she asked.  
" Hi! I'm Goku!" the boy exclaimed. Chichi smiled.  
  
That's it for now! How do you like? Well it sure explains why Chichi is so paranoid when it comes to Gohan! Well, don't forget to review; I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible!! Ja ne!!  



	2. Chapter 2

Dark Lord, White Lady  
  
Hello! Me again!!Larky-chan pouts when people boo I know I left off at a horrible place, but hey! It was a great cliffy so, Nnnyyaaa!!!Sticks out tongue Anyway, here's more story, hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, and if I did I would be rich and I would tell you so, Nnnyyaaa!!!Sticks out tongue again and blows a giant raspberryKit-chan rolls her eyes at Larky-chan's immature behavior  
*******  
" Are you Chichi?" he asked, his tail flicking back and forth. Chichi nodded.  
" Uh huh, I'm Chichi, who are you?" she asked.  
" Hi! I'm Goku!" the boy exclaimed. Chichi smiled.  
**** Seven Years after Cell*****  
Chichi sighed, watching her eldest son, Gohan, practice moves before a mirror dressed in his super hero outfit. She shook her head.  
" I didn't think cheesy super hero moves were genetic," she muttered under her breath, thinking of a girl named Usagi who had also been Sailor Moon.  
" Mom!" Gohan called. Chichi fixed a smile on her face and excited the kitchen.  
" I'm over here," she said, Gohan turned to see his mother waiting expectantly.  
" Time to go!" Gohan said, Chichi nodded.  
" Where's Goten?" she asked, looking around, she couldn't wait until Goten had met his father.  
" Here, Mom," the little boy said from behind Gohan. Chichi smiled, the small boy reminded her of Gokou so much. A glint appeared in Chichi's eyes when she thought of the Tournament and seeing her husband again. A slight smile fell over Chichi's lips as she and Goten rode on Nimbus, Gohan flying beside them, on the way to Capsule Corp. A small giggle escaped Chichi when she thought of how she was going to enter the tournament as Usagi and kick arrogant Vegeta's butt. Goten looked up at his mother who had a smirk on her face, much like Vegeta's.  
" Why are you laughing, Mom?" the boy asked innocently. Chichi shook her head.  
" Nothing dear, just thinking," the woman answered, " Oh look, we're here!" she said pointing out Capsule Corp. The Son family landed and were greeted by Bulma.  
" Hello!" Chichi said to her long time friend, Bulma smiled in return.  
" How's it going?" Bulma asked.  
" Fine, I can't wait to see him!" Chichi exclaimed, thinking of Gokou and how much she missed him.  
" You'll just see him lose to the Prince of all Sayajins," Vegeta said arrogantly from behind Bulma. Sorry, I just had to! I love Veggie-chan!!(Kit-chan shakes head in enthusiastic agreement) Chichi glared at the arrogant kusoyaro and clenched her teeth.  
" When you get your ass kicked I'm going to be there laughing!" Chichi yelled, losing her temper. Vegeta only crossed his arms and smirked. Chichi unconsciously mimicked him, crossing her arms also. Bulma glanced from on to the other.  
'If I didn't know better, I'd say those two were brother and sister, they sure act like it and they sorta look alike,' Bulma thought as everyone boarded the plane they were taking to the Tournament sight. Oolong siddled up to Chichi and while glancing at Gohan said, " You let him out of the house like that?" Chichi snorted.  
" Like I could stop him," she said. Oolong rolled his eyes. The plane ride was realatively uneventfull. When Chichi heard the agreement not to go Super Sayajin, she started to smile. Kicking Vegeta's butt was definitely looking like it would happen.  
The Z gang landed an exited the plane, they found Piccolo and were talking when everyone felt a familiar ki.  
" Gokou!" Yamcha exclaimed. The tall Sayajin grinned.  
" Hi everyone!" he said as he greeted all his friends and his son. Then he turned, looking for Chichi.   
Chichi watched her husband greet everyone and waited patiently for him to find her. When her tear filled eyes met his, she smiled happily. Goten hid behind his mother's leg, peeking out every now and then at the strange man. Gokou spotted Goten.  
" Hey, Chichi, there's a little me hanging on to your leg!" the Sayajin exclaimed, breaking the ice. Chichi smiled and the introductions between father and son began. Everyone started to move to the sign in table but Gokou hung back to talk to Chichi.  
" Hi," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. She smiled radiantly up at him.  
" I missed you," Chichi whispered to him. Gokou smiled.  
" I missed you too," he said. Suddenly, Chichi froze.  
" Uh, Gokou, I um...have to...um...go to the bathroom!" she said quickly, Gokou nodded, a confused expression on his face. Chichi ran off in the direction of the bathrooms. Gokou scratched his head, then shrugged and caught up with the rest of the Z gang.  
Chichi ran into the bathroom and into a stall. She extended her senses to make sure no one was around, then removed the black wig she had worn for over twenty years. Then, with a wave of a slim hand, the illusions of humanity vanished, revealing the young looking woman with moon white skin, golden hair, and crystal blue eyes.  
Usagi grinned at herself as she changed outfits, from what she had been wearing, into a silver and blue gi that resembled her husband except for the colors.  
The blonde woman left the rest room, everything stored in her subspace pocket until it was needed again. Usagi's ankle length braid swung in the wind as she ran towards the sign in desk, she slowed when she spotted the Z force, and began to walk calmly past them.  
Piccolo and the others watched as a slender young woman of about eighteen walked by, heading towards the sign in desk. The green man frowned and glanced down at Gohan beside him.  
" Gohan, can you sense anything form that girl?" the Namek asked in a quiet voice. Gohan turned, frowning in concentration, then shook his head.  
" No, I can't, who is she?" the demi-Sayajin asked his former mentor.   
" I don't know," Piccolo answered, still watching the girl as she signed in.  
" Do you think she could be an android?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded, not taking his eyes off the strange girl.  
" Lets keep and eye on her," the green man said.  
  
Well, that's it for now folks! How do you like it? Well, review please!!! Ja ne!  



	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Dark Lord, White Lady  
  
Hi! I'm back and with more story! You should all be happy!Larky-chan glares threateningly at the crowd and creates and energy blast in her palm Well, aren't you!?Crowd cheers wildly and Larky-chan smiles sweetly Of course you are, well back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!!  
  
***** Later that day after the Junior Tournament****  
Usagi smiled to herself, knowing that her eldest son and the green Namek were keeping an eye on her. They had been watching her all day, ever since sign up, even during the first match of the Adult Tournament. During the Junior Division matches she had shortly disappeared and the evil she had felt was gone, due to her interference. 'I don't want anything to interrupt my match with Vegeta,' she thought, ' As soon as that is over with, Usagi can disappear without a trace.' Usagi thought about all the close call she had so far when switching between Usagi and Chichi. The blonde sighed just as the intercom crackled on.  
" Next up, Number 3 and number 4!!" Vegeta smirked and stepped onto the, Usagi followed moments later.  
" Usagi Vs. Vegeta!" the announcer proclaimed. The Z fighters watched as the two opponents got into defensive positions. They thought that it would be an easy match for Vegeta, all except for Gohan and Piccolo.  
Vegeta smirked at the blonde girl in front of him. She was small and delicate, wearing a blue and silver gi, with her long silver blonder hair pulled into a braid. Her crystal blue eyes flashed with excitement at the fight. On the sidelines, Gokou frowned; something about the girl seemed familiar. Duh! It's only the woman he's been married to for over fifteen years! Larky-chan exclaimed  
" Go!" the announcer yelled. The two figures in the fighting arena didn't move a muscle. They glared at each other trying to determine strengths and weaknesses. Usagi smirked to herself, she had seen Vegeta fight and knew his style, while he could not say the same thing about her. Suddenly, the Sayajin prince moved, blurring in the vision of an average human as he attacked Usagi head on. She only smirked further as she blocked and he fight began, both fighters moving faster than the human eye could follow.  
The Z fighters watched in amazement as the blonde girl beat the crap out of the arrogant Sayajin prince.  
Usagi performed a perfect roundhouse that sent Vegeta flying from the ring to quickly for him to stop, eliminating him from the tournament. Usagi smirked, wiping a hand across her sweaty forehead. ' I haven't had that much fun in years!' she thought as the announcer proclaimed her the winner.  
Vegeta growled and stalked back to the Z fighters. Usagi glanced around and decided it was best if Chichi came back. When the Z warriors turned around to see the blonde girl, she was gone and Chichi was walking towards them.  
" What happened?" she asked, mentally smirking to herself. Krillen told her between bursts of laughter and as the story unfolded, Chichi joined in. Joined in what?/Kit-chan asked, confused. Larky-chan rolled her eyes and answered/The laughter you baka!   
Suddenly, Chichi tensed and the rest of the Z force felt a strange ki that was more powerful than any they had felt before, even Cell's.  
A man appeared, hovering ten feet above the fighting ring, a cruel smile on his lips as his blue black eyes surveyed the crowd. His smile widened when he couldn't find what he was looking for.  
" Come out Usako, I know you're here, I can feel your energy," the man called out in a voice that was so dark and evil it chilled even Vegeta's soul.  
People screamed and tried to exit the arena, only the Z fighters didn't move to leave, instead they turned to face this new threat to the earth. The man smiled even more, extending his hand in the direction of the fleeing populace.  
" Come, come Usako, Show yourself or more people will die on your hands," he said preparing a blast. Chichi took a shaky breath and stepped away from the Z fighters onto the ring, confronting the stranger. The Z force stared at the black haired woman in shock.  
" What do you want, Momorou?" she asked in a hard voice. The evil man raised an eyebrow.  
" Is that you Usako? I can't tell, I think I will have to kill these pitiful humans after all..." he trailed off, silence greeted his question as Chichi sighed and dropped all the spells, reached up and pulled of the wig. Silver blonde hair tumbled down to her ankles and angry blue eyes glared up at the evil man floating above her. The Z force stared in even more shock as normal, if slightly crazy, Chichi's eyes turned blue, skin moon white, and as she reached up and pulled off the black wig, revealing silver blonde hair. It was the woman who had beaten Vegeta!  
" So good of you to join me Usako, now lets go, you don't want any innocent humans to die like last time, do you?" Momorou said gesturing at the still fleeing crowd and the Z force.  
" Mom!?" Gohan yelled. The evil man turned to stare at Gohan his gaze burning.  
" Mom? Usako, what is that boy talking about?" he hissed. Usagi continued to glare at Momorou for a few seconds before answering, she smirked and told him.  
" Did you think I would marry you? Momorou, after all you did? I came to this dimension to escape you; I didn't have the heart to kill the man I thought I had loved. I came here, fell in love, got married, and had some kids. I've changed Momorou, you won't get away with killing anyone this time!" Usagi yelled, the mark of Cosmos glowing on her forehead brightly. Momorou growled.  
" Dad!?" Gohan yelled, Gokou was walking over to join Usagi. The evil man glared savagely at the large Sayajin.  
" So Usako, you've fallen so low as to marry a monkey," the dark haired man said angrily. Usagi continued to glare at him.  
" How dare you! Do you forget who my father was!?" She asked through clenched teeth. Momorou smirked evilly and gave a small, mocking bow.  
" So sorry, Princess Serenity of the Lunarians and Sayajins," he said as he turned to leave through a portal behind him, " I'll be back, be prepared to come with me, if you don't want your new friends to die," he finished with and insane laugh before disappearing. Usagi's legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground, burying her head in her hands, sobbing. Everything was silent except for Usagi's sobs. Gokou leaned down and touched Usagi hesitantly on her shoulder.  
" Chichi?" he asked softly, crouching down. Usagi turned and buried her face in his chest. Gokou looked down, then wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. The Z fighter watched as Gokou comforted the now blonde Chichi. Vegeta seethed.  
" It figures imooto would marry that damn third class Sayajin," he muttered. Piccolo's ear twitched, and he turned.  
" What did you say?" the Namek asked, everyone except Gokou and Usagi turned to look at the Sayajin Prince.  
" I said that it figures that my little sister would be married to Kakerott!" Vegeta yelled angrily. Usagi looked up and sniffed, her eyes full of tears.  
" 'Nissan?" she asked in a small voice. Vegeta's face tensed, then softened into an almost loving look.  
" Hai?" he asked.  
" I kicked your ass," she said, a grin spreading across her face. Everyone burst out laughing and relaxed.  
" Same old Chichi!" Krillen said as Usagi and Gokou stood up, the tall Sayajin didn't remove his arm from around her waist, causing Vegeta to growl. Usagi stuck out her tongue at him.  
" Shut up, Veggie-chan, we're married," she stated, smiling up at Gokou, who gave his usual goofy grin, then frowned down at her, grabbing her firmly by the waist.  
" You have a lot to explain, bunny, before that maniac comes back," he said with mock severity. Suddenly a small body attached itself to Usagi's leg.  
" Mommy!" Goten yelled. Usagi smiled down at the little boy, leaned down and picked him up, pretending to groan.  
" You're getting too big for mommy to pick up," Usagi told him. Goten smiled.  
" You look different, mommy," he said.  
" Yes, darling, this is how mommy really looks," she told him. Goten fingered her hair wonderingly.  
" I like your hair, it's pretty," he said. Suddenly, Goten caught sight of something, " Mommy why do you have a tail?" he asked. The Z fighters honed in on the long silver appendage that was flicking back and forth. Usagi turned red. Suddenly a brown tail wrapped around her arm. Goten grinned.  
" I have one too, so does daddy, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan," he recited off the list in his head.  
" Nande kuso!!!!" Vegeta swore, finally noticing the newly restored appendage.  
" When did that grow back!?" he yelled.  
" A few moments ago," a new voice told him. Usagi brightened and Goten clutched his mother even tighter.  
" Puu!" the blonde woman said happily. Setsuna smiled.   
" Hello Serenity-hime," the green haired woman said. Usagi pouted.  
" Puu, how many times do I tell you, call me Usagi!" she told the woman. Gokou raised an eyebrow.  
" Usagi?" he asked. Usagi blushed.  
" My real name," she told him, " It's why I always giggle when you call me bunny," she said, her face bright red.  
" You have a lot of explaining to do, bunny," Gokou said, wrapping his tail around her waist, " And I only have today," he finished, gesturing at his halo. Usagi sighed sadly and Goten snuggled closer, trying to comfort her. Gohan walked over too his parents, and hugged his mom, also trying to comfort the fragile looking blonde. Setsuna watched the small family with a slight smile on her face, glad that her hime had finally found the love she deserved.   
" Not exactly, Gokou-sama," Setsuna broke in.   
  
Well, that's it for now, what do you think? What does Setsuna mean? What is Momorou going to do? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dark Lord, White Lady! Some commercial breaks when necessary. Thank you. Ja ne!!  
  



	4. 

Dark Lord, White Lady  
  
Hi! I'm back and with more story! Aren't you thrilled!? You should be because a lot happens in this chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!!  
  
******  
"Not exactly, Gokou-sama," Setsuna broke in.  
******  
The son family and the Z fighters turned to look at the green haired woman again. Usagi raised an eyebrow in question.  
" Gokou-sama, if you merge with Shenlon, the eternal dragon, then you will not go back to the over world," Setsuna hesitated her eyes flicked to Usagi. The blonde nodded, she couldn't influence his decision.  
" What is it?" Gokou asked, tightening his arms around Usagi and his tail pulling her closer. The family drew closer together, as if gaining strength from each other.  
" You won't be able to die, ever. You would be immortal," Setsuna told him, "Shenlon needs your power to continue granting wishes and by merging with you, he will allow you to become the Dragon god, immortal," the green haired woman explained, " But you wouldn't be allowed to live on Earth for more than a few years. You would have to live in the realm of the Gods, with Usagi's mother and all the other immortals," she finished. Krillen looked at the Son family, Usagi in particular.  
" Your mom's a goddess!?" he squeaked out. Usagi nodded. Krillen rubbed his head, a habit he had picked up from Gokou. " No wonder there was always a storm after you threw a temper tantrum," the short man muttered. Usagi glared at him. Krillen gulped and hid behind his wife, android Eighteen. Eighteen only smiled and crossed her arms, ' I knew I always liked Chichi,' she thought.  
" Gokou-sama, do you accept?" Setsuna asked. Gokou looked down at his wife and younger son, then over at his eldest son, and sighed.  
" I would accept even immortality to have more time with my family, and besides I have to kill that bastard who wants Bunny," Gokou said slowly, scowling at the thought of Momorou. Usagi's tail wrapped around Gokou's waist, calming him. Setsuna nodded.  
" Piccolo, I believe you have all the Dragon balls collected, could you get them? I have a few things to do?" the green haired senshi of Time said, disappearing. Usagi waved good-bye; suddenly she realized that everyone was staring at her, even Goten. Gokou chuckled.  
" Its time you explained everything, Bunny," he said as Piccolo flew off. The green man wanted to hear what Usagi said, but you just don't disobey the Senshi of Time.  
Usagi gulped and eyed everyone nervously. " We should sit down, its kind of long," she said. The Z force nodded and took seats in the abandoned stadium.  
" A thousand years ago..." Usagi began, telling the tale that spanned several life times.  
" And I met Gokou, you know the rest, except for the fact that I wasn't here during the Garlic Jr. return, oh and I healed Gokou from the heart virus, the medicine wasn't working," Usagi finished. Bulma cocked her head in question.  
" You weren't here during the return of Garlic Jr.?" she asked. Usagi nodded turning red.  
" Mom had some things for me to do, so I put a construct in my place so that no one would notice my absence. I arrived at Master Roshi's house invisible intent on taking the constructs place, then the mist passed by, driving it and everyone else crazy. I instantly recognized it as Metallia's making. Then, Mother made me leave before I could destroy the rogue construct... you know the rest," she said with a sigh. Yamcha's mouth fell open from shock.  
" The mist didn't affect you!?" he exclaimed, amazed. Usagi nodded.  
" That's because she hasn't any evil in her for it to affect," Setsuna said from behind the group, Piccolo was beside her with the Dragon balls. Everyone jumped up. Usagi noticed that Gohan helped the dazed Videl up and the blonde smiled to herself. Gokou raised an eyebrow, recognizing his wife's smile and hoped that whomever it was directed at had insurance.   
Piccolo set the golden spheres on the ground as Pluto called the Dragon.  
" Shenlon arise!" the green haired woman commanded. The sky darkened and the dragon appeared.  
" Has it been decided, Guardian of Time and of Lady Cosmos?" he asked in a rumbling voice. Setsuna nodded and Gokou stepped forward after kissing Usagi as he left her side for the first time since Momorou had appeared. The Dragon's eyes flashed, and he became the golden Dragon balls once more. The golden spheres began to glow and the hovered in front of Gokou glowing brighter and brighter. Suddenly they absorbed into the tall Sayajin and he was engulfed in blinding golden light. The light lessoned, leaving a changed Gokou. Gokou's halo was gone, and his normal orange gi was replaced by green and gold Sayajin armor with a long flowing golden cape. The most amazing thing of all was the golden mark on his forehead, seven stars surrounding the rune for dragon. Also, the tall Sayajin looked like he was only twenty, his age having been reduced.   
" It is done," Setsuna said, " The Dragon god is finally born as he was destined," She proclaimed. Gokou looked up. All the Z fighters studied him cautiously, wondering how much he had changed. A loud rumbled sounded and Gokou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The Z fighters recognized the expression on his face a visibly sighed with relief, Vegeta and Usagi not included, of course.  
" Same old Gokou," Krillen muttered. Setsuna glanced at Usagi.  
" You can show your true self now, Usagi-hime," The green haired woman said. Usagi nodded, closed her eyes and concentrated. A silver glow surrounded her for a few moments then disappeared. Usagi also looked much younger, she wore a silver gown, had wings, and the mark of Cosmos glowed on her forehead. Her eyes clashed with her young appearance by the wisdom and age held within.  
The Z senshi had thought they had seen it all, they'd lived through aliens androids and all sorts of battles, but the fact that Chichi and Gokou were now immortal gods just took the cake.   
Usagi grinned at her husband, walking over to hug him. Gokou smiled down at her as their tails wrapped around each other's waists affectionately. Finally, Vegeta had had enough.  
" What the hell is going on, imooto!?" He asked Usagi angrily. Usagi took a step away from Gokou, put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow in question.  
" I thought the 'Prince of all Sayajins' was intelligent, I guess I was wrong. He's just a veggie burger!" Usagi taunted. Vegeta growled and leapt at her. Usagi spread her wings and took to the air, the irritated Sayajin prince following.  
" Get back here, Sere!" he yelled. Finally, he caught up with her when she was corned against a wall.  
" Aren't you going to help me!?" Usagi yelled at Gokou. The Sayajin only grinned and shook his head.  
" I always knew that mouth would get you in trouble one day," he said. The Z fighters watched in amazement as Vegeta approached the blonde threateningly. Usagi gulped. Vegeta smirked and took his hands from behind his back, revealing the two cream pies he'd snagged during the chase when they had passed through the concessions area.   
" No, NO! You wouldn't!" Usagi screeched. Krillen and Yamcha twitched nervously, wondering what the angry Sayajin would do to the small woman, they hadn't seen the pies, Vegeta's hair blocked their view.  
" Gokou, aren't you going to do something?" Yamcha asked, upset. Gokou only grinned and continued watching. Suddenly, Vegeta threw the pies, hitting Usagi with one, but she caught the other. Wiping cream from her eyes she glared at her brother.  
" Onissan, you are dead meat! You got pie on my dress and in my hair!" the silvery blonde woman yelled in righteous fury. Vegeta paled and ran towards Bulma hoping for sanctuary. Everyone watched as Usagi chased Vegeta while muttering death threats until she managed to get the pie she'd caught, in his hair.  
" Now we're even, Onissan!" she said, moving to stand beside Gokou, who was grinning. Vegeta mumbled about annoying chibi-onnas and tried to get the pie out of his hair.  
" Did that just happen or was I imagining it?" Yamcha asked in a dazed voice. Krillen looked over at Usagi, who was in reality Chi-chi.  
" Its happening man," he said. Vegeta finally managed to get all of the pie from his hair when Setsuna cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.  
" We must discuss the problems at hand," she said when everyone was focused in on her. Usagi was again holding Goten who had fallen asleep in her arms and Videl was seated next to her. Gokou and Gohan stood protectively over the two women, almost daring anyone to try and harm them.  
" First of all and worst of all is Mamorou," Setsuna began, " His power is immense, even you, Gokou-sama, can not defeat him as he is now," she told them. Usagi's face paled and she took a shaky breath.  
" It's Zeos isn't it?" she asked quietly. Setsuna nodded and Usagi sighed. Gokou looked down at his wife, then at Setsuna.  
" Who's Zeos?" he asked, wondering why Usagi was shaking so much.  
  
  
Dum, Dum, Dum! Evil ain't I? Mwhaahahahah! Ok evil laughter and gloating over, ah I feel much better. Well, how did you like that chapter? I like it a lot! And I like the cliffhanger even better! Well, I will of course be writing back soon, but for now, I'm leaving to try and actually get some sleep. Oh, yeah! I have a new fic out, its complete and it's a song fic. Um, the fic is call "Still Holding Out for You" and it's a Gundum Wing/SM crossover, so please go and look it up! Ja ne! 


End file.
